


Ticking Down

by tuxedomarch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists, Romantic Comedy, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedomarch/pseuds/tuxedomarch
Summary: Sasuke has the ability to see everyone's timers, he dreads when hes with Naruto watching as his timer slowly ticks down





	Ticking Down

Sasuke sat under a tree, submersed in a deep thought. All around him, everyone had suspicious numbers ticking down their heads. It was like a digital clock countdown. It even touched down the milliseconds. Sasuke frowned, he noticed that he could see everyone's numbers except for his own. He asked Kakashi about the phenomena, but apparently nobody can see the numbers ticking down.

“Is it because of the Uchiha clan?” He pondered in his head. He had a vague idea of what happens when the clock his zero.

A person meets the their soulmate once the clock hits zero.

He had seen only one person's clock tick all the way down. She was at a festival playing a shooting game. Right as her block was about to tick zero, a man holding some food accidentally bumped into her. Both their clocks hitting zero at the same time.

“Teme!!” A familiar voice shouted off in the distance, snapping Sasuke out of his flashback.

Sasuke looked up and saw a familiar blond running towards him.

“There's a two for one special at Ramen Ichiraku now! You wanna join me?” Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke was about to reject him when he noticed Naruto's numbers. 

0 Days :: 1 hour :: 27 minutes :: 44 seconds :: 09 milliseconds

Was Naruto going to meet his soulmate in the next hour and a half?

Sasuke sighed, heart broken he wasn't Naruto's soulmate, but he should at least be supportive.

“OK” he plainly said, following the bouncing blonde.

Sasuke bit his lip, watching the numbers ticking by the second as Naruto talked on and on about food.

“What's wrong?” Naruto asked as they got to the restaurant “you seem really out of it today, Sasuke.”

“Don't worry about it…” he mumbled “you'll be happy soon.” He said, nothing the number ticking down to an hour and ten minutes now.

“You bet I will be!” Naruto exclaimed as a bowl of hot ramen was sat in front of him.

Naruto happily fed himself the noodles and Sasuke sat and quietly stared at the food. The steam rising off the freshly strewn ramen noodles mixed with a raw beef flank is delicious any day, but Sasuke wasn't in the mood to eat. His close friend, someone he's been quietly harboring feelings towards, isn't his soulmate.

Sasuke propped his elbows on the table as per usual, ticking down the seconds in his head.

“One more please!” Naruto said happily, setting down his clean bowl.

“One hour…” Sasuke mumbled, to which he thought was himself.

“One hour till what?” Naruto asked, noodles hanging from his mouth. Sasuke’s eyes widened a bit, did he not tell Naruto about the numbers? No. Why would he. All Naruto would do is pester him about it till the end of time….or at least until his clock hit zero.

“One hour till I get to leave, dobe.” he said, finally starting to eat his now room temperature noodles, at a much slower pace than Naruto.

“Yo Sasuke,” Naruto asked after awhile of silence “do you ever sit and think that there's someone out there destined to meet you?”

Sasuke nearly choked on the piece of meat he was chewing on and stared at Naruto wild eyed. Naruto had downed only a couple bowls of ramen, normally he wouldn't think deep till bowl ten.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I could turn around and meet the person I’m destined to be with for the rest of my life!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly, turning in his chair to face Sasuke.

Sasuke’s breath slightly hitched, but turned his head away, “pheh, who’s destined to be with you.”

“hey hey hey I know someone who for SURE is made for me!”

“Sakura doesn't like you that way.”

“...well then…” Naruto pouted and continued eating his noodles. Sasuke took a look at Naruto's numbers, 5 minutes and 30 seconds remain.

“Naruto, do you honestly think that someone is made for you?”

“Hey I don't appreciate your meaness” Naruto frowned in a kicked puppy way.

“I mean it seriously.” Sasuke said, turning in his chair, “what if you're about to meet the person you're destined to be with?”

Naruto sat in his chair, staring at Sasuke and appeared to be thinking. “I don't know, it'd be cool to know beforehand.” he finally said, scratching the back of his neck. “but what if I already met my soulmate?” he added.

Sasuke gave him a weak smile, “I don't think you have…” he said a bit quieter and sounding somewhat hurt.

3 minutes.

Naruto chuckled, “What makes you say that? I know a lot of people, one of them has gotta be my soulmate!”

“trust me, you'll know when you meet them…”

“But what if I know I already met them?”

60 seconds.

“Dobe, you don't understand.”

“Teme, I understand exactly. I feel like I already met my soulmate!” he said, stares shining in his deep blue eyes. He quickly grasped Sasuke’s hands excitedly.

30 seconds.

Sasuke looked at the time and to his hands that Naruto was holding tightly.

“Because I’m sure YOU are my soulmate!”

Sasuke bit his lip, blushing a bit.

10.

Naruto brought Sasuke’s hands to his lips and smiled.

9.

“something was different about you since day 1 and I could feel it in my soul, Sasuke…” Naruto said quietly and quite bashfully.

8.

“Naruto, I’m not your soulmate. I care for you so much, more than a friend. But I don't think I was destined to be with you” Sasuke choked out, trying to hide his emotions that were threatening to break free.

7.

Naruto frowned, removing one hand from Sasuke’s and resting it on his cheek.

6.

Carefully he stroked the pale boys cheek, “please, I feel like I'm meant to be with you, I’m only now realizing it…”

5.

“Naruto, you'll see in a few seconds…”

4.

“No, I see now…” Naruto whispered, leaning slowly in.

3.

Sasuke felt a tear slip down his cheek, he knew that Naruto was about to meet his destiny in only a few seconds…

2.

Naruto was now only millimeters from Sasuke’s lips. “hey Sasuke, can I kiss you?”

1.

Sasuke shakily smiled, “okay” he whispered. 

Right as Naruto's lips grazed Sasuke’s, Naruto quickly spun around the opposite direction. 

“S-Shit I-I’m go-gonna….” Naruto sputtered out before letting out a sneeze. He sniffed and spun back around. “Sorry, that was weirdly sudden.” Naruto said with a grin and a blush.

Sasuke stared, Naruto's clock had reset.

He fell out of his chair.

The clock all this time was a sneeze.

A fucking sneeze.

He quickly recalled the event that made him think it was a soulmate ordeal. When the man crashed into the lady at the festival, he was holding a plate with peppery food….and they did sneeze….

“I hate my life.” Sasuke stated as he laid on the ground, Naruto stood up “E-Eh Sasuke?! Was kissing me gonna be that bad?!” Naruto said slightly panicking. 

Sasuke stood up, no expression on his face. He grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and yanked him in for a kiss.

When they pulled away Sasuke turned and walked back home.

He turned to Naruto with a wave, “see you later...soulmate.”

Naruto stood with a blush before cracking into a cheeky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some fluffy sasunaru :") i'll do som smut in the future when i feel like it huhuhu


End file.
